


A Lazy, Rainy Portland Morning

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe decide what to do on a rainy Portland morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy, Rainy Portland Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For my own comment_fic prompt: Grimm, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, It's another rainy Portland day, and the boys decide to stay in.

Nick woke up, darkness spilling into the room through rain-soaked windows. He smiled as he reached for the warm arm of Monroe wrapped around his midsection, and laced his fingers with the Blutbad's. His mind wanders to the decadent night before, not minding the beardburn that he can still feel across his jaw. With a yawn, he turns over, gently throwing an arm across Monroe's torso, and is quickly lulled back to sleep.

The next time he wakes, it's the absence of warmth that rouses him. He glances up as Monroe slips from beneath the sheets, mumbling, "M'nroe?" through a jaw-cracking yawn.

"I'll be downstairs, okay?" Monroe whispers in the still morning air.

"'kay," Nick manages. He pulls Monroe's pillow to him, and burrows deeper under the blankets.

A buzzing noise wakes Nick the third time, and he looks around, wiping sleep from his eyes as he glances at the clock. It's closer to 9am, though it's a Saturday morning, so he doesn't feel the need to be rushed. So he lounges in bed, coming fully awake before getting up from the bed. He heads to the bathroom, and while he's there decides to take a quick shower; their coupling had been new and frantic the night before, so he knew he needed to wash away the worst of it.

Stepping out of the shower, Nick towels himself off and then quickly realizes he doesn't have any fresh clothes. He figures he'll have to go to his old place, the one that Juliette had moved out weeks beforehand, to get something. But in the meantime, he figures Monroe wouldn't mind lending him something to wear. Opening the door, he has the towel wrapped around his midsection, but almost drops it when he sees Monroe standing on the other side, glowing red eyes taking in Nick's still-glistening torso.

"That for me?" he asks, reaching for the cup of coffee, taking it and offering a kiss in return. He moves the cup to the counter, then uses one free hand to pull Monroe down closer, the other hand cupping Monroe's cock through his sweats.

Monroe gives Nick something between a whimper and a growl, then drags him into the bedroom for another round.

An hour later, as they both doze, Nick lets his fingers glide over Monroe's naked torso, landing on his hip. When Monroe's eyes flutter open, Nick can't resist, so he leans up, claiming a quick kiss. "I'm gonna need to go get some clothes from my house," he says.

Glancing at the window, Monroe protests, "But it's raining out..."

"Umm, this is Portland. It's _always_ raining out," Nick replies with a smile.

"I've got some stuff you can wear," Monroe says. "Besides... It kinda feels like a day we should just stay in."

When Monroe leans over, draping his body across Nick's, Nick has to wonder if Monroe means to stay in, or stay in bed.

Either way, he's okay with that.


End file.
